YoungOnesPack Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules or adding another, please leave a message on an admin's wall. What should be on this wiki *This wiki contains information about the RolePlay, including character's and Pack's biographies. Users should only post information related to wolves or the rp. * Realistic pictures for the biographies, that means no edited ones unless it stills looks real. *You will be able to post your drawings, but only on the Art page or your profile. You can reserve pictures or names for your own use (please make sure that name or picture wasnt already used and if you want other's picture ask first). For details on how pages should be formatted, see the Manual of Style. What should not be on this wiki *Please avoid making pages about random or unrelated content, also of unborn or newborn pups they must be at least a few months old, if you do so the page will be deleted by an admin. *Dont add edited pictures to the biographies such as wolves with unrealistic fur or eye color, but you can add them to your userpage or profile pic. *Do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. (Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki.) *When adding pictures, please make sure you use them soon because we have already many pictures that were never used and get accumulated. Also make sure the picture you upload isnt already used or uploaded and if there another picture with the same name change it or it will get confusing. *When naming wolves make sure the name wasnt previously used (it doesnt matter if you change the I'' for an ''Y or any letter it stills the same name E.G "Dimitri" instead of "Dimitry" or "Sonick" instead of "Sonic"), if you use a name and dont notice it was already used and admin will tell you to change it. Rules for the RolePlay 'Rp Mode' *During the rp Talking or "Thinking" isnt allowed. E.G: Hello my name is Shadow, yours?, Thinks: maybe I should join the pack, Barks: hello, etc. *Please use real wolf behaviour, unrealistic things such as magic aren't allowed. *Males are allowed to rove at other packs, but avoid excessive roving and being successful many times. *In real life more than one female can have a litter in a pack, so other females will be able to have their own litters even if they are a subordinant (only if the alpha female permits it). *There will be no more than two playable packs that are Rascals and Young Ones. *You are allowed to have up to five characters, you can create your own wolf and/or adopt one of the playable wolves. (to be fair you cannot be alpha in more than one pack unless there are no other candidates for the rank) *You cannot be a loner, unless it's for roving purposes (not permanently). *Mating is allowed in the rp (and has to be done in order to have pups), but not necessarily many details. *We are trying to avoid inbreeding so please dont have children with closely related wolves. *You cannot just kill other user's wolves, it has to be a realistic fight and depends on the age, experience, personality, etc. *The average life-span for your wolf is between 6-8 years (normal ranked), 6-10 years (alpha), Some specimens have been found that were 12-14 years old, but they are exceptional and not the norm. *In a litter not all of the pups survive their first year, so when having offspring at least one of them must die (remember bigger litter means more mouths to feed so probably more pups die). *Wolves rarely hunt alone, so wait for the alpha's signal. 'Wolf Appearance' *You must have a realistic fur and eye color. Brown/white/black/grey or mixed fur and yellow or blue eyes. *No "eye color changing". *No unrealistic fur markings such as stars, moons, crosses, etc. *Scars and/or torn ears are permitted but not robotic parts. *You can be blind or 'one eyed' but that means you will lack of some abilities, or not being such as agile as a normal wolf. *You cannot wear any collars or necklaces other than the ones given to track the pack (only for alphas). *You cannot wear any kind of feathers or bracelets, or wings. *Your wolf has to be normal sized, this means no excessive mass. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules or adding another, please leave a message on an admin's wall. -The Young Ones Pack Wiki administrator, Muzzlelad.